battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Korea
홍익인간 ("Live and work for the benefit of all mankind") - De-facto motto of the Republic of Korea. ---- We are the Republic of Korea (Korean: 대한민국), also known as Unified Korea, a sovereign state located in East Asia. Under the leadership of President Jong Jin-park, The Republic of Korea is officially a unitary presidential constitutional republic. Formerly, the Korean Peninsula was divided in two by the Korean Demilitarized Zone, with the Democratic People's Republic of Korea set in the north and the Republic of Korea in the south. After the 2015 Korean Revolution, the DPRK's government was overthrown and a unified Korean nation was formed. Republic of Korea Armed Forces (대한민국 국군) The Republic of Korea Armed Forces is the military force of the Republic of Korea. Created in 1948 following the division of Korea from North and South, the military was always put on high alert in case of a DPRK invasion or attack. The Armed Forces has seen much action in the past years, from the Korean War to Vietnam to the Gulf War, aswell as the ever lasting war on terror. The Republic of Korea armed forces boasts a total of 1.1 Million active personnel from all branches. The Republic of Korea Reserve Force boasts 4.5 Million reserve and paramilitary personnel. They are citizens and conscripts, who work both a civilian career and a military career. If Korea mobilizes for Total War, the Reserve Force will answer the call to defend the Korean nation and race. The primary mission of the Republic of Korea Armed Forces is to: *Conduct military operations to commence either offensive or defensive strategies *Turn the tide of combat in favor of the Korean nation *Protect the harmonious and sacred beliefs of the Korean people *Conduct humanitarian aid and disaster-relief missions in the event of catastrophic disasters, prevent and halt traitorous and intolerable terriorist attacks on the Korean homeland, to defend the sovereign rights of the people and to serve justice to those who have been condemned *Deploy troops to other unstable nations and war zones to help establish solid peace and deter any major conflict *Protect Korea's electronic hardware from hackers and foreign forces with the assistance and guidance of the Republic of Korea Cyberwarfare Command *Protect and secure the land, maritime and airspace borders of Korea Republic of Korea Navy (대한민국 해군) The Republic of Korea Navy (Korean: 대한민국 해군) is the official naval force of the Republic of Korea. They are instructed to carry out missions to defend the nation against the enemy, to protect and enforce maritime law, anti-piracy and maritime border protection. The ROKN is steadily becoming a powerful force to be reckoned with. Far from a world power, but enough to deter potential enemy attackers. Fielding modern ship classes and modern weaponry, they are capable of rivaling the world's most powerful navies. They won't be afraid to defend Korea's waters. ---- Battleships K-62_(Project_25)_Sovetsky_Soyuz_class.jpeg|ROKS Pohang-class battleship (Sovetsky Soyuz-class purchased from the Soviet Union) - TBA ROKS_Kumiho-class_refit.jpg|ROKS Kumiho-class battleship (refit) - TBA ROKS Haemosu 1.jpg|ROKS Haemosu-class super battleship - TBA ROKS Daebyeol-class battleship.jpg|ROKS Daebyeol-class battleship - TBA Destroyers ROKS Dokdo DDG-960.jpeg|ROKS Dokdo-class guided missile destroyer - TBA Sejongdaewang KDX-IIIA.jpeg|Sejongdaewang (Sejong the Great) class guided missile destroyer - TBA Proyekt 3 Destroyer.JPG|ROKS Ansan-class missile destroyer (Project 3 purchased from the Soviet Union) - TBA ROKS_Gojong.jpeg|ROKS Gojong-class guided missile destroyer - TBA Cruisers ROKS Yongwang (Type 1981) class.jpeg|ROKS Yongwang-class guided missile cruiser - TBA Dongpung_I-class_guided_missile_cruiser.jpeg|ROKS Dongpung-class guided missile cruiser - TBA Battlecruisers Komissar Krysov 2.jpeg|ROKS Daegu-class guided missile battlecruiser (Komissar Krysov-class purchased from the Soviet Union) - TBA Saegin-geum_Waildeu_I-class.jpeg|ROKS Saegin-geum Waildeu-class guided missile battlecruiser - TBA Frigates Ulsan class guided missile frigate.jpeg|ROKS Ulsan-class guided missile frigate - TBA ROKS Moon Hee-sang-class frigate.jpg|ROKS Moon Hee-sang-class frigate - TBA Anti-Aircraft ships Republic of Korea Navy Flag 1.png|Placeholder Aircraft/Helicopter carriers ROKS Seoul-class helicopter carrier (LPH).jpg|ROKS Seoul-class helicopter carrier (refit) - TBA ROKS Yi Sun-sin-class nuclear powered aircraft carrier.jpg|ROKS Yi Sun-sin-class nuclear powered aircraft carrier - TBA Trimarans Lifrin rear.jpeg|ROKS Lifrin-class littoral combat ship/amphibious transport dock - TBA Yongin class trimaran.jpeg|ROKS Yongin-class stealth trimaran battlecruiser - TBA Submarines ROKS_Chang_Bogo_II-class_nuclear-powered_attack_submarine.jpeg|ROKS Chang Bogo II-class nuclear-powered attack submarine Hovercraft Type 022 assault hovercraft.jpeg|Type 22 assault hovercraft - TBA Special Purpose Vessels ROKS Tong-il (presidental yacht).jpg|ROKS Tong-il-class presidential yacht - TBA Uniforms ROK Navy Petty Officer.jpeg|A ROK Navy Petty Officer in uniform waves at the camera. ROK Navy Sailors.jpeg|ROK Navy sailors in uniform, welcoming a visiting U.S. Navy warship. ROK Navy Midshipmen.jpeg|ROK Navy Midshipmen in ceremonial uniforms, during a graduation event. Uniforms (ROK Navy SEALS) ROKN SEALS 1.jpeg|A group of ROK Navy SEALS in full combat loadout, during a beach landing exercise. ROKN_SEALS_3.jpeg|ROK Navy SEALS group during a training exercise. ROKN_SEALS_4.png|ROKN SEALS divers in full combat loadout during an training exercise. ROKN_5.jpeg|ROKN SEALS in an inflatable motorboat. An example of what an ROKN SEALS boarding party would look like. Republic of Korea Marine Corps (대한민국 해병대) ---- Small Arms Republic of Korea Marines Flag 1.png|Placeholder Tanks Republic of Korea Marines Flag 1.png|Placeholder Armored/Infantry Fighting Vehicles Republic of Korea Marines Flag 1.png|Placeholder Miscellaneous Republic of Korea Marines Flag 1.png|Placeholder Uniforms Republic of Korea Army (대한민국 육군) The Republic of Korea Army, the official ground warfare branch of the Republic of Korea Armed Forces. Made up of 700,000 active duty personnel, it is not the largest of armed forces but is one of the best equipped in the world, boasting world-class technology and weapon systems, aswell as the elitely trained 707th Special Mission Battalion. Formed in 1948 Along with the Republic of Korea Armed Forces, the army has been involved in conflicts ranging from the Korean War, Vietnam, Gulf War and the global war on terrorism. Information and lessons learned during these conflicts have helped make the ROK Army a highly effective fighting force. The Army's current goals are to: *To protect Korea's freedom, sovereignty and borders. *To protect the Korean people from being harmed by any enemy power. *To deter attacks, win battles and carry victory in the name of Korea. *To help strengthen global peace by participating in conflicts that directly threaten the world from harm. *To stay up to date with the world's armed forces. *To conduct humanitarian aid in the event of catastrophic natural/other disasters. ---- Small Arms XK-16 PAWS.jpeg|K-16 PAWS (P'ersonal '''A'ssault 'W'eapon 'S'ystem, assault rifle) - TBA Daewoo K-17 PAWS-T.png|Daewoo K-17 PAWS-T ('P'ersonal 'A'ssault 'W'eapon 'S'ystem-'T'''actical, tactical assault rifle) - TBA Daewoo_K-17A.jpeg|Daewoo K-17A (close quarters combat assault rifle) - TBA PAWS-02.png|XK-15 PAWS-02 (elite assault rifle) - TBA K9_Anti-Personnel_Combat_System_(APCS)_"Cheonjiwang-1".png|K9 Anti-Personnel Combat System (APCS) (elite sniper/anti-material rifle) K12_DAW.jpeg|XK12 DAW (Dual Air-burst Weapon) - TBA Main Battle Tanks K2 PIP Side.png|K2 Black Panther PIP (main battle tank) - TBA K2A1_Black_Panther.jpeg|K2A1 Black Panther (main battle tank) - TBA K2A2_side.jpeg|K2A2 Black Panther (main battle tank) - TBA Infantry/Armored Fighting Vehicles K21 Korean Next-generation Infantry Fighting Vehicle.jpg|K21 Korean Next-generation Infantry Fighting Vehicle (KNIFV) - TBA IMG_4315.JPG|XK777 Clouded Leopard wheeled armored personnel carrier - TBA Military Engineering Vehicles K111_Assault_Breacher_Vehicle.jpeg|K111 Assault Breacher Vehicle (ABV) - TBA Self-Propelled Guns/Howitzers K9A1 Thunder Side.jpeg|K9A1 Thunder 155mm self-propelled howitzer - TBA K10_Ammunition_Resupply_Vehicle.jpeg|K10A1 Ammunition Resupply Vehicle (ARV) for the K9A1 SPH - TBA Air Defense Systems K30 Biho SPAAG.jpeg|K30 Biho Self Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun (SPAAG) - TBA K31 K-SAM Chunma Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher.jpg|K31 (K-SAM) Chunma Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher (SPAAML) - TBA Korean-Terminal High Altitude Area Defense (K-THAAD) launcher.jpg|Korean-Terminal High Altitude Area Defense (K-THAAD) - TBA Doosan AN TPY-2 Radar.jpg|K-AN/TPY-2 K-THAAD radar array - TBA K-THAAD Fire Control Station.jpg|K-THAAD Fire Control Station - TBA Missiles K-THAAD Missile.jpg|K-THAAD Kinetic Kill Vehicle TO SCALE - TBA Ammunition XK782_Bushmaster_155mm_Ammunition.png|XK782 155mm guided ammunition for the K9A1 SPH TO SCALE - TBA Camouflage ROK_Army_K81_Pattern_1.jpeg|ROK Army-issued K81 vehicle camouflage - TBA ROK_Army_K82_Pattern_1.jpeg|ROK Army-issued K82 vehicle camouflage - TBA Uniforms ROK Army Training.jpeg|ROK Army infantry during a training exercise. ROK Army 2.jpeg|ROK Army infantry during a patrol. ROK Army Ceremonial Uniforms.jpeg|ROK Army ceremonial dress uniforms being worn during a special event. Uniforms (ROK Army Special Forces) ROK Army Special Forces.jpeg|ROK Army Special Forces members in uniform during a demonstration. 707th SMB 1.jpeg|Members of the elite and highly trained ''707th Special Mission Battalion in full combat loadout during a training exercise. 707th SMB 2.jpeg|A group of 707th SMB members storming a building during a training exercise. 707th SMB 3.jpeg|A 707th SMB member showing off his full combat loadout/gear. Republic of Korea Air Force (대한민국 공군) The '''Republic of Korea Air Force (ROKAF) is the official aerial warfare service branch of the Republic of Korea Armed Forces. It is comprised of 200,000 active personnel, citizen/employees, air guards and 3,500 aircraft. The ROK Air Force pledges to protect Korea's airspace, to conduct close air support, cyberwarfare operations, missile defense, search and rescue and humanitarian aid. The Air Force has also seen its' share of engagements, from the Korean War to the global war on terrorism. The current Air Force Chief of Staff is General Jeong Kyung-doo. Notable commanders include Chang Sung-hwan, from 1962-1964. The current Commander-in-Chief is President Jong Jin-park. ---- Fighters Quetzal I.jpg|KF-17B Divine Hawk (Local designation for the Mexican Quetzal I fighter, imported from Mexico) - TBA Helicopters Yeou side.jpg|KAI RAH-52 Yeou attack helicopter - TBA Uniforms ROKAF_1.jpeg|ROK Air Force officers in full dress uniform. ROKAF_2.jpeg|A group of ROK Air Force pilots walk to their aircraft, while showing off the full ROKAF pilot loadout. National Intelligence Service (국가정보원) The National Intelligence Service is the Republic of Korea's most secretive and mysterious service branch. They are tasked with gathering intelligence, to counter enemy intelligence, to counter-espionage, conduct surveillance, cyber warfare and protect the sovereign rights of the Korean people. They are not afraid to use force to make potential enemies disappear without a trace. To help fight the global threat of piracy, crime and espionage, the agency does whatever it can to thwart their opponents. It is estimated that there are 51,000 employees currently working for the NIS. The NIS itself is based off of the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of America, and their motives are somewhat similar to theirs aswell. NIS agents dress in black suits with matching ties and black sunglasses, and agent is trained vigorously in every combat scenario imaginable. They are the elite, and can blend in and disappear without a trace, and are required t be fluent in 4 languages. Agents carry a K5 pistol as a sidearm, with weapons like the K17, K17A and K9 reserved for organized raids and other combat operations. The vehicle fleet consistes of black, armored SUVs and sedans, most of them manufactured by Hyundai and Mercedes-Benz. Helicopters are also used by the NIS. The agency is headed by the mysterious Director Lee, who is only known by that name. His personal details remain unknown, except that he has headed the NIS since 2007. ---- Foreign Relations Coalitions: The Republic of Korea will join coalitions to help stop major threats, to build friendly relations or to gain military advantages whenever possible. * Eurasian Union Alliances: Allies of the Republic of Korea have been specifically chosen by the President himself. This should be taken as a great honor, as Korea does not simply choose random nations as allies. Allies of Korea will be fully respected, and Korea expects to be treated likewise. Political views between Korea and her allies are not shared. * People's Republic of China * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * United Mexican States * Japan (de-facto puppet state) * State of Israel Non-Aggression Pacts: Non-Aggression Pacts with the Republic of Korea have been accepted by the President personally. NAPs are for nations who are not seen as allies, however the President is willing to extend friendly relations to. * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * United Central Pacific Republic * Singaporean Empire * Caribbean Confederacy Trade Relations: Trade Relations with the Republic of Korea are very limited. Rarely does Korea want to share her advanced and valuable technology with others. TRs are considered special, and will be treated as such. * Soviet Union AND DOMESTIC TRADE * United Mexican States AND DOMESTIC TRADE * Singaporean Empire TRADE * Japan AND DOMESTIC TRADE * Caribbean Confederacy TRADE * State of Israel AND DOMESTIC TRADE Enemies: The enemies of the Republic of Korea have chosen poorly and have ended up on the receiving end of the weapons of justice. Enemies of the Republic of Korea will be treated as so, and will regret their hostile actions towards our powerful and prosperous nation. Enemies of the Republic of Korea are color coded to reflect their level of threat towards the Republic and Korean people and race. Green indicates that they have been successfully vanquished and conquered. Yellow indicates that they are a moderate threat. Orange indicates that they pose a significant threat, and Red indicates that they pose an extreme amount of danger to Korea. Enemies color coded in red are designated as high priority targets, and Korea will do whatever it takes to defeat them. * Great Japanese Empire [THREAT LEVEL: RED] * Kekistani Empire [THREAT LEVEL: YELLOW * IJN Tokugawa and rogue Japanese raiders [THREAT LEVEL: GREEN] *Any nation that poses a threat towards the Korean nation and people. ---- ---- Map Key *'Blue' = Republic of Korea and controlled territory *'Light Red' = People's Republic of China *'Dark Red' = Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Marine Roster Includes all active ships of the Republic of Korea Navy. DESTROYERS *Dokdo-class - 40 *Sejongdaewang-class - 21 *Ansan-class - 30 *Gojong-class - 10 CRUISERS *Dongpung-class - 17 *Yongwang-class - 50 BATTLECRUISERS *Saegin-geum Waildeu-class - 15 *Daegu-class - 3 FRIGATES *Ulsan-class - 30 *Moon Hee-sang-class - 26 BATTLESHIPS *Kumiho-class (6 turrets) - 4 *Daebyeol-class (6 turrets) - 2 *Pohang-class (7 turrets) - 6 *Haemosu class (9 turrets) - 1 LITTORAL COMBAT SHIPS *Lifrin-class - 20 *Yongin-class - 15 SUBMARINES *Chang Bogo II-class - 25 AMPHIBIOUS TRANSPORT DOCKS *Lifrin-class - 20 ANTI-AIRCRAFT SHIPS *N/A HELICOPTER CARRIERS *Seoul-class - 5 AIRCRAFT CARRIERS *Yi Sun-sin-class - 7 ASSAULT HOVERCRAFT *Type 22 - 150 Army Roster Active equipment of the Republic of Korea Army. TANKS * K2 Black Panther PIP MBT - 600 * K2A1 Black Panther MBT - 400 * K2A2 Black Panther MBT - 200 INFANTRY/ARMORED FIGHTING VEHICLES * K21 KNIFV - 350 ARMORED PERSONNEL CARRIERS * XK777 Clouded Leopard wheeled APC - 310 SELF-PROPELLED GUNS/HOWITZERS * K9A1 Thunder SPH - 410 ** XK782 155mm guided munition (for the K9A1) - 250,000 (30% in storage/reserve) ** K10A1 Ammunition Resupply Vehicle (for the K9A1) - 390 '''AIR DEFENSE SYSTEMS * K30 Biho SPAAG - 490 * K31 Chunma SPAAML - 490 * K-THAAD System - 45 **K-THAAD kinetic kill vehicle - 110,000 (30% in storage/reserve) ** K-AN/TPY-2 radar array - 47 **K-THAAD fire control station - 47 SPECIAL PURPOSE VEHICLES *XK111 Korean Assault Breacher Vehicle (K-ABV) - 151 FIREARMS * K-16 PAWS assault rifle - 1 million * K-17 PAWS-T tactical assault rifle - 1 million * K-17A close-quarters assault rifle - 700,000 * XK-15 PAWS-02 elite assault rifle - 200,000 * K9 Anti-Personnel Combat System (APCS) elite sniper/anti-material rifle - 200,000 * XK12 DAW - 120,000 AIRCRAFT *KAI RAH-52G ARMY Yeou attack helicopter - 460 Air Force Roster FIGHTERS *KF-17B Divine Hawk fighter - 500 HELICOPTERS * KAI RAH-52 Yeou attack helicopter - 450 Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies